


Different Types of Love

by smutty_claus, teenage_hustler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_claus/pseuds/smutty_claus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_hustler/pseuds/teenage_hustler
Summary: Luna has never been interested in sex, and she thought she was not interested in love, either. But then Harry asked her out one day, and she discovered she was just as capable of falling head over heels in love with somebody as most other people. So when her partner starts to struggle in the bedroom, Luna knows that she needs to do something about it.





	Different Types of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragyn_42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragyn_42).



**To: **dragyn_42**  
From: Your Secret Santa.**

> **Title:** Different Types of Love  
>  **Author:**  
>  **teenage_hustler** **Pairing:** Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny  
>  **Summary:** Luna has never been interested in sex, and she thought she was not interested in love, either. But then Harry asked her out one day, and she discovered she was just as capable of falling head over heels in love with somebody as most other people. So when her partner starts to struggle in the bedroom, Luna knows that she needs to do something about it.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Length:** 14,500  
>  **Warnings:** none.  
>  **Author's notes:** **dragyn_42** , this fic has been an absolute joy to write. I really hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas!

~*~

“Ohhh yes. Yes, that’s good…”

Luna Lovegood looked up, her boyfriend’s erect cock falling from her mouth as she did so. “You like that, do you?” she asked.

Harry Potter lifted himself onto his elbows, and gave his girlfriend a smile that never failed to warm her heart. “I love it. Keep going. It feels amazing.”

 _Finally_ , Luna thought to herself, a grin of triumph creeping onto her face as she refocused on the task at hand. She took him in her mouth again, going as far as she could and enveloping the rest of his girth in her lubricated fist. She then proceeded to move her mouth up and down, listening carefully for any changes in his reaction.

It had been two years since Harry had first approached Luna at her favourite coffee shop in Diagon Alley, asking if the seat opposite her was taken. Luna, who had not seen the messy-haired wizard for several months, asked him to, please, join her for some turmeric green tea and carrot cake. He declined the tea, but they ended up ordering a couple more slices of cake as they caught up. 

Luna had always liked Harry, ever since they had properly met at the start of her fourth year, and then more concretely as they bonded over their shared sense of wonder at the complexities of magic. She knew that she, as a person, was not everybody’s cup of tea, but Harry always seemed willing to give her the time of day, and she appreciated that more than she had ever said to him at the time. 

When Harry looked at the clock on the wall and realised, with alarm, that he should have been back at work over an hour ago, Luna commented that time flies when you’re exactly where you want to be. She had not expected him to think much into what she had said, so she was surprised when he seemed to mull her words over. He then asked if she was free that weekend, and that he was thinking of spending an afternoon in Muggle London. Luna asked him if he was asking her out on a date, and he paused for another moment to think about it before saying “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

And so they went on that date. And then another. And then another. And then several months had passed, and Harry suggested that they tell their friends they were officially an item. Several months after that, and Harry suggested that they start living together. Several months after that, and Luna realised that she had not been this happy since before her mother had passed away. And now, over a year later, Luna was certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the savior of the Wizarding World.

One thing that Luna learned fairly early on in their relationship was that Harry was a more sexual person than most. The first time they had sex was at Harry’s flat, a month or so after they had started dating. Luna had been uncharacteristically nervous; she had never had sex before, and she was not sure how to go about it. But Harry guided her with a patience and tenderness she had not previously thought he possessed, and she almost fell in love with him all over again that night. As they continued to develop their sexual relationship, and Luna learned more about what Harry liked, she grew to enjoy watching him sigh into her kisses and shiver at her touch. Discovering what he enjoyed was like a puzzle, and puzzles were, in many ways, Luna’s first love. When she got it right, and she saw her partner experience pleasure at her hands, she felt a little closer to him. 

She supposed that made it more of a shame, then, that none of what they did together aroused her in the slightest.

Luna felt the movement of Harry’s hips speed up, and his soft moans of encouragement were not so soft anymore. She gently pulled his cock away from her mouth and moved to straddle him. He beckoned for her, and she lowered her mouth to his for a slow, deep kiss.

“You ready?” she whispered into his ear. 

“Merlin, yes. Are you?”

“Of course.” She grinned at him, then wriggled her hips a little, so that his cock was in line with her pussy, which she had taken the time to lubricate before they had undressed. Taking careful aim, she lowered herself onto him. She kept her pace slow and steady, until he was all the way inside her, at which point she gave him another lingering kiss before raising her hips up, pausing for a moment, then lowering them again.

“How’s that?” she asked.

“Good,” Harry answered, his fingers threading through her long hair. “Really good. Maybe a little faster?”

She nodded, and made sure to raise herself slightly higher this time, before coming down with some force. Harry sighed in appreciation, and Luna knew she had the correct pace. All she had to do now was keep it up, and watch as her partner came undone under her.

When Luna had been a little girl, and had first learned about the concept of sex, she found it a combination of amusing and kind of silly. Why, she wondered, would two people want to put parts of themselves into each other and move them around? At the time, most of her peers thought it sounded disgusting, which Luna thought was a bit of an overreaction. If the interconnecting body parts were clean, it probably wasn’t that disgusting. It just seemed pointless to her. 

As she grew older, her peers’ disgust turned into intrigue. When she was in her later Hogwarts years, and her peers started telling her about the ‘prohibited activities’ they had engaged in with their boyfriends and girlfriends in the Astronomy tower, her thoughts remained unchanged. Once, she asked somebody why they liked it so much.

‘Duh,’ said peer had answered. ‘Everybody loves sex. Unless their genitals are broken, or something.’

Broken? Luna spent the next several weeks turning that word over and over in her head. She knew that she was considered odd. ‘Loony’, indeed, was the word that came out of many people’s mouths. But ‘broken’? She did not think she was broken, and she did not think her genitals were, either.

Deciding it would be a good idea to ask somebody who knew a little more about these things than her sixteen-year-old classmate, Luna eventually visited Madam Pomfrey. The no-nonsense mediwitch listened to Luna’s explanation in its entirety, and when Luna was finished, introduced her to a word that, despite her lack of fondness for labels, made everything so much clearer.

“Asexual?” she repeated, testing how the word felt on her tongue. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” Madam Pomfrey replied, giving Luna a rare smile. “But it is not a very well-understood thing. Most humans experience sexual attraction towards at least some people. It is as normal and routine a feeling as happiness, or anger, or fear. As such, it can be hard for many to wrap their minds around the idea that some people simply do not experience that feeling.”

Luna nodded. She supposed she was the opposite, in a way. She found it hard to wrap her mind around the idea that most, upon looking at certain other people, would rather take off all their clothes and make vigorous contact with their genitals, than do anything else. 

Luna would rather enjoy tea and cake with somebody she thought was pretty. If physical contact was permitted, perhaps she would like to stroke their hair.

“So, are all… asexuals… like me?” she asked Madam Pomfrey. “Do we all think that having sex, and masturbating, and all the rest of it, seems… daft?”

“Not necessarily,” Pomfrey answered. “Some find the idea of sex disgusting. They are often called ‘sex-adverse’. Others have libidos, so they might do things like masturbate to take care of those urges, but they don’t feel any need to have sex with other people. By contrast, people who are not asexual generally feel like masturbation isn’t ‘enough’. And some experience romantic attraction.”

At that, Luna looked up. “Is romantic attraction different?”

“Very much so. Plenty of asexuals fall in love without wanting or caring about having sex with the person they love. If they fall in love with a non-asexual, they might choose to have sex with them, because it will make their lover happy. But, other asexuals do not experience romantic attraction, either.”

Luna frowned. “I guess I’m the latter, then. I’ve never fallen in love with anybody before.”

“It is possible,” Madam Pomfrey agreed. “People who don’t experience romantic attraction are called ‘aromantic’, and there is nothing wrong with being aromantic, either. But, it is also possible that you just haven’t found the right person to fall in love with yet. You are awfully young, after all.”

As Luna graduated from Hogwarts and entered further training in Magizooology, she became increasingly certain that she was aromantic, as well as asexual. She went out with an eligible bachelor or bachelorette once in a while, but she never experienced what had been described to her as a ‘connection’. Apparently this was a different feeling to a family or friendship connection (both of which she experienced often). A romantic connection, she had been told, feels like uncontained excitement, nervous anticipation, and immense joy, all rolled into one. She had also heard that a romantic connection can feel like a better kind of oxygen. Lastly, her father had told her that a romantic connection feels similar to the joy one feels when one discovers a nargle nesting ground.

In short, Luna surmised, a romantic connection should feel good. Really, really good. And she did not feel that for a very long time.

But then Harry came along, and it became abundantly clear that she was, most assuredly, _not_ aromantic.

As Luna watched Harry grow more excited under her, her heart melted with affection. She had also always thought that she would find sex as pointless and silly as she did when she was a child. But when she and Harry started sleeping together, she was forced to change her tune. Her first time with Harry was a memory she would cherish forever, and any subsequent instances of intimacy were chances for her to give him something that made him happy. As such, she was forced to declare that sex was not pointless or silly. Indeed, she now found it enjoyable, in its own way.

Not the most enjoyable thing in the world, sure. But enjoyable.

“Oh Merlin… Luna, I’m close. I’m so close!”

Luna picked up the pace, pushing herself up and down with a vigor she was only able to manage through practice and experience. At the same time, she leaned over and kissed Harry once more, letting her long hair fall around them like a curtain. Harry breathed in deeply and, with a final, loud ‘oh!’, jerked his hips up and visibly shook as he climaxed.

She continued to ride him as the waves of his orgasm rolled through him. When she felt his muscles loosen and saw him sink further into the pillows, she lifted herself off him and nestled by his side. He wrapped an arm around her, and she rested her forehead against his.

“Happy?” she asked.

“Very much,” he answered. “I love you.”

“More than treacle tarts?” Luna asked, one side of her mouth quirking upwards.

Harry’s brow furrowed in mock thought. ‘I mean, that is a tough one. Because my love for treacle tarts has existed for decades.”

“Treacle tarts don’t make you breakfast.”

“Treacle tarts could BE my breakfast. Ooh.” He grabbed at her arm. “That would be the best breakfast ever!”

“Until you have a sugar crash an hour later.” She shook her head in amusement and placed a hand on his bare chest. Something about the feeling of his heartbeat underneath her fingers was inherently soothing. 

“What time is it?” she asked.

Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table. “10pm.”

Luna frowned. “Really? Already?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah. Why? do you have somewhere to be?”

“No, no,” she answered, missing Harry’s amused tone. “It’s just… that took over an hour. That’s unusual.”

“Hmm. I guess it is.” Harry shrugged. “I suppose I just needed more of a warm-up this time around.”

Luna frowned. “Are you sure…?”

“Of course, love.” Harry planted a kiss on top of her head. “Sometimes it takes me a little longer. No big deal.”

“OK then.” Luna nestled closer to her partner, silently scolding herself for worrying. Harry was young, fit, and nubile, after all. An unusually long sex session was hardly cause for concern.

~*~

Several weeks later, and it was becoming increasingly clear that that unusually long sex session was, in fact, cause for concern, because something about Harry was not right. For one thing, they usually had sex about three times a week, but he had started asking for it more often, until it seemed like he wanted to do it every night. It was also continuing to take a long time for Harry to reach orgasm, with several sessions lasting close to two hours (which was significant, considering that Harry was usually done and dusted in thirty minutes, max). Luna had a distinct impression that Harry was not leaving those very long sessions as satisfied as he normally was. But none of these changes in Harry’s sexual behaviour were as concerning to Luna as the change in Harry’s mood. After the war ended, and Harry had been free to complete his transition into adulthood reasonably confident that he would remain alive throughout it, he had become gentle and easygoing in a way that had surprised the people he was close to. But as November ticked over to December, he was growing increasingly stressed out and irritable. Luna was frequently being reminded of the Harry she had known at Hogwarts, and that was deeply worrying.

One evening in early December, Luna arrived home to the sound of her boyfriend, The Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, yelling at the kettle.

“Just work, you stupid bloody thing!”

“Love?”

Harry spun around, and his expression, while not going so far as to produce a smile, did visibly soften at the sight of her. “Evening, love. I’d offer you a cuppa, but…” he gestured helplessly at the offending appliance.

“Did you check that it’s plugged in? Remember, this new kettle is eckeltric.”

“Electric,” he absentmindedly corrected, turning to look at the power sockets on the walls. Sure enough, the cord for the kettle was draped uselessly on the counter. Harry sighed, shoved the plug into the socket, flipped the switch, and opened the nearby tea canister. His subsequent moan of annoyance led Luna to deduce that the canister was empty.

That was the last straw.

“Harry,” she said. “Turn it off and sit down. We need to have a talk.”

The irritation in Harry’s eyes immediately gave way to worry. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about. Now come. Sit down.”

His expression remained concerned, but he settled himself into the indicated chair without further comment.

“Something’s been bothering you these past few weeks,” Luna started. Harry frowned, but made no attempt to deny it, which was a good sign. 

Luna told Harry everything she had been noticing, including his irritation, his increased requests for sex, and the fact that sex was taking longer than usual.

“Clearly, something is going on,” she concluded. “And we can’t do anything unless you talk to me about it.”

Harry frowned, chewing his bottom lip as he digested Luna’s words. Finally he said “You’re right, of course. Something is going on. The problem is I don’t know what it is.”

Luna nodded. “OK, well, tell me how you’ve been feeling. Maybe we can work it out together?”

At this, Harry smiled and took her hand in his. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “The thing you’ve been saying about it taking me ages to get hard and come and all of that, is right. But more than that, I’ve been finding that what we do doesn’t seem to be working for me, lately.”

Luna nodded. “I’m sure it’s normal for sexual tastes to change. Maybe I could look up some new things…”

Harry shook her head. “I don’t think that’s it. You’re still amazing in the sack, you’re still freakin’ hot as fuck, and I still feel my cock stir whenever I see you naked.”

Luna would have blushed at that, if she were the sort of person who felt embarrassment, or other such unnecessary feelings.

“I guess I’ve been thinking about what we’re like when we shag,” he continued. “I’ve noticed how one-sided it all is.”

Luna cocked her head. “But, there are always two of us involved…”

“Not like that,” Harry corrected, chuckling despite himself. “I mean, you’re always the giver, and I’m always the receiver. Which is relatively new, for me. In the past it’s all been 50/50, and… I don’t know. Maybe I miss that?”

Luna mulled this new information over. It had to be said that Harry was exceptionally giving, as a rule. Not a single week had gone by since they started dating where he did not randomly drop into her office with a slice of cake from the kitchen, or a newspaper clipping he happened upon that he thought would interest her, or a story he heard and _had_ to share, because he knew she’d love it. She did not know if it was his inherent nature, or some sort of overcompensatory factor that came from him having nobody to give anything to until he was eleven, but Harry was one of those people who gave without realising he was giving. It was practically a compulsion, with him.

Perhaps it was ignorant of her, but Luna had not considered that Harry might want to give as much in the bedroom as he did elsewhere. She was always the giver in the bedroom, because it was pointless for him to even try to give her pleasure. He had tried before, earlier on in their relationship, but all it had resulted in was an increased awareness on Luna’s part for how utterly absurd the practice of receiving sexual pleasure was. How, for instance, was the vigorous rubbing of one tiny little bump just inside a vulva supposed to feel better than either a relaxing massage or a particularly well-executed sneeze? As fond as she was of problem solving and uncovering mysteries, matters of sexual pleasure were one category of mystery that she would never be able to understand in full. 

Once it had become clear that trying to give Luna sexual pleasure was a redundant exercise, she had become the sole giver, and Harry, the sole receiver. That had suited her well enough, and, considering how the act of giving was a form of work, she would have thought that most sexual people would enjoy being able to just sit back and enjoy the ride, as it were.

She voiced her thoughts to Harry, who took a moment to think them over. 

“I guess some of us like it most when the other person’s doing all the work,” he conceded. “And don’t get me wrong - I’ve been pretty alright with it since we’ve been together. But there is something about turning another person on.”

Luna nodded. “That makes sense. It can be fun.”

“Yeah, but it’s more than that. When I’ve been with other people, and I’ve snogged them, or touched them, or, I dunno, licked them, or whatever, and I can feel them reacting - getting turned on by what I’m doing, and wanting me to do more. It’s… it’s powerful, y’know? And when they’re making me feel the same way, there’s a connection there. A connection of shared want, I guess. I think that, lately, I’ve been wanting to feel that sort of connection… and maybe I’m a bit frustrated that I can’t.”

Luna nodded. It all made sense, she supposed. All experiences tended to be better when they were shared, including shared feelings and emotions. But when the two of them got intimate, Harry was the only one getting turned on by it. She could imagine that being an isolating sensation, despite her own close physical proximity to him. But there was nothing that could be done about it. It was not as if she could force herself to have a libido. If that were possible, she doubted that asexual people would exist at all.

“I’m sorry,” she, therefore, found herself saying. “I’m sorry that we can’t have that sort of connection, and I know that being with me comes with compromises…”

Harry’s grip on her hand tightened, and before she could react, he was tugging her into his arms.

“Don’t you dare, love,” he murmured, his nose buried in her hair. “Don’t be sorry for being who you are. You tell me that all the time.”

Luna smiled, and planted a kiss on his lips. “That is true,” she conceded. “But even so. Sex is a big thing for you, and it sounds like that shared connection was a pretty important part of it, with your previous partners. You’re never going to get that with me.”

“No,” Harry agreed. “But we connect in other ways. As for compromising, you compromise much more than I do, especially in the bedroom.” He grinned at her. “I know you’d rather read the Quibbler and drink that revolting tea of yours three times a week than have me shove my dick in you.”

Luna let out a huff of amusement. Harry’s jovial tone aside, he was on the money there. 

“Anyway,” Harry continued, patting her on the hip to indicate that he wanted her off his lap. “I’m sorry I’ve been grouchy. I’ll try to rein it in.”

“You don’t have to pretend you’re not irritated when you are,” Luna argued. “Maybe we can come up with a solution to this problem together, like I said…?”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. “This is my problem, not yours. I’ll get over it eventually, I’m sure.”

Luna gave him a smile of encouragement, before he turned away and exited into the kitchen. Luna wished she could share in his positivity, but she had a hunch that this was not something that would go away on its own, and in her experience, her hunches were usually correct. As she lay in bed that night, wrapped up in Harry’s arms, she found herself contemplating the limits of compromise.

~*~

Several days passed without much incident, apart from Harry getting annoyed at his laptop one evening because it ran out of power before he had finished watching his favourite show (“Why do you even need charging at all? Can’t you just absorb power from the magic in the air here!?”). He’d looked about ready to throw the computer out the window, but managed to calm down before it came to that (and a good thing too, as Harry seemed to rely on that shiny box of Muggle technology almost as much as he did his wand these days). Luna could tell that her partner was trying to put on a brave face for her, but he of all people should have known that she would see straight through it. Even if she did not know him as well as she did, Luna was very good at sussing people out. Harry had suggested on more than one occasion that she should learn Legilimency, since she’d be a natural at it.

She was at her desk within the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures one morning, when an interdepartmental memo poked her in the face.

She smiled at the piece of still-flapping purple paper now on the floor. Most of the memos she received unfolded themselves and landed neatly in her inbox, as they were charmed to do. When a memo instead chose to settle in her hair, or dunk itself into her lukewarm chocolate rooibos tea, or some other bizarre action, it could only be from one person.

“Luna Loop-Loops!” the memo sang to her, in the loud, jovial voice of Luna’s best friend. “You up for lunch at the Leaky?”

“Yes,” Luna said to her wand. “You’re paying, I presume?” She then tapped her wand against a sheet of special purple parchment, which folded itself up and flew away. 

The reply came back less than two minutes later, this time unfolding and plastering itself onto her face while she was attempting to blow her nose. “Only if you lend me the money.”

Luna arrived at the pub several hours later, and did not have to scan the surroundings for long before spotting a familiar head of bright red hair. 

“Hello, Ginny.”

Ginny Weasley looked up from the graphic novel she had been perusing, and gave her best friend a glowing smile. 

“Finally, I can go to the bar and not lose our seats!”

Luna glanced around the pub, which was empty, save for Tom the innkeeper and a couple of old goblins grumbling at each other by the bar. 

“Yes,” she said. “It would have been very risky for you to leave your post.”

Ginny’s smile turned into a grin as she slid out of the booth and trotted to the bar. Luna watched her go, noticing how the purple blouse she was wearing paired nicely with her form-fitting black trousers. Ginny was not one to dabble in unusual fashions, but the redhead had a definite knack for choosing outfits that suited her.

At least, that was one explanation. The other was that Ginny Weasley was an incredibly attractive young witch, and Luna could not fail to notice that. Indeed, if pushed, Luna would have to admit that she was not sure who was more attractive, between Harry and Ginny. She supposed it was a good thing that she had never harboured romantic feelings for Ginny, or else it might have been truly impossible to choose between them.

“So,” said Ginny, sitting down and sliding a Butterbeer toward Luna. “It’s been a while, huh? I don’t think I’ve seen you since I had all those away games up north.”

“That sounds about right.” Luna reached for Ginny’s hand. “Is it too mushy for me to say that I’ve missed you?”

“I’ll allow it this time,” Ginny replied, after thinking about it for a moment. “I am very easy to miss, after all.” She gave Luna’s hand a squeeze. “And how’s Harry? Have things been going well with you two?”

“Fine.” It was a lie, of course, but she was pretty sure Harry would rather that Luna not tell anybody about their private troubles.

Unfortunately, a grand total of two seconds passed before Ginny said, “Okay, that’s definitely not true.”

“What? Yes it is.” Despite her not usually being someone who felt embarrassment, Luna found her cheeks warming at her repeated false claim. Lying had never been her forte.

Ginny shook her head. “It definitely is not, Loop Loops. You’re not the only one who can read people.”

“You can’t read people.”

“Yeah I can,” Ginny insisted. “When I love them.”

Luna’s eyes met Ginny’s, before travelling to their still-entwined hands. She sighed. Reluctant though she was to admit it, she knew she had no choice but to come clean. “OK, you’re right,” she admitted. “Things are… a little bit tense, at the moment.”

Ginny nodded in sympathy. “How so? Is he getting too obsessed with his work?”

“Hmm? No. He doesn’t get too obsessed with his work.” Luna frowned. “...does he?”

“Not as far as you’re concerned, clearly,” Ginny answered, and Luna observed her rolling her eyes. “OK, so what is it?”

“Well…” Luna’s hand reached up to play with one of her dangling earrings. “To be honest… we’re struggling in the bedroom.”

“Ah.” Ginny straightened, and her normal expression of mild amusement became suddenly serious. Luna appreciated that. As much as she enjoyed Ginny’s light-hearted attitude towards most aspects of life, she was one of very few people who both knew about Luna’s asexuality and took it seriously. It was one of the main reasons why Ginny was her best friend.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the redhead now said, fixing Luna with a look of sympathy. “I’m sure it’s not easy, being asexual and being with someone as sexual as Harry.”

“Oh, it’s not that,” Luna disagreed. “I’d rather have sex with Harry any day than ever have it with somebody else.”

“Well, yeah, sure,” Ginny agreed. “But surely you’d rather not be having sex at all?”

Luna shrugged. “I love feeling close to him, and making him feel good… but I also felt pretty close to him when we went to Ireland last year. There was this one afternoon, where we were walking hand-in-hand along the Dingle peninsula, eating ice cream. That was a lot more fun than having sex… mainly because I got ice cream.”

She looked up from her reverie to find Ginny shaking her head, a soft smile on her face. “Considering how Harry Potter is both smoking hot and the Saviour of the Wizarding World, I have to tell you that there is barely a witch alive that would be agreeing with you right now.”

Luna matched Ginny’s smile. “I know. Anyway, the point is, I’m alright with our sexual relationship. Harry’s the one who’s having problems.”

At that, Ginny rolled her eyes. “Seriously? He has a gorgeous girlfriend who shags him whenever he wants, even though she’s Ace. What more could he possibly need?”

“You make him sound like some sort of greedy sex-goblin,” Luna remarked.

Ginny shuddered. “Loop-Loops, I love you, but please do not use the term ‘sex-goblin’ again. Goblins having sex is not a mental image I have ever wanted or needed.”

“Sorry,” Luna said, although she felt not so much apologetic as amused. Considering how everybody else she knew was sexual and had libidos, it was funny just how much the idea of other beings having sex grossed them out. 

“We talked about it a few days ago,” Luna continued. “And I’ve been mulling it over ever since. He was saying that he misses being intimate with people who also get aroused like he does… but I think it’s more than just ‘missing’ it. If there’s one thing I know about Harry, it’s that he relishes in sharing experiences with others. And while he and I are going through the physical act of sex together, he gets turned on and feels sexual pleasure and desire, but I don’t… so he doesn’t get to share those feelings with me. I think it’s a bit like going to a Quidditch match with somebody who doesn’t care about Quidditch, as opposed to going with a fellow superfan.”

Ginny’s face broke into a grin. “You’re so good at coming up with great asexuality metaphors.”

Luna grinned back. “I think you mean ‘ace Ace metaphors’.”

“Whey!”

Luna chuckled, but her amusement quickly died down as she recollected her thoughts. “But, this is a bit more serious than Quidditch… which isn’t something I thought I’d ever say to you and believe I’d get away with. I’ve been mulling it over a lot, and I think that sharing those feelings of arousal is a big part of Harry’s sexuality, and he’s been without that connection for so long that he’s struggling to feel satisfied without it. He’s been wanting sex more often, but it’s taking him much longer to come. And when he comes, he doesn’t seem fully satisfied. He’s getting really stressed, and I’m worried about him.”

Ginny nodded, and the two of them stayed silent while she mulled it over. When she finally did break the silence, it was with a wry sort of chuckle that Luna hadn’t expected.

“Sorry,” Ginny apologised. “I’m not finding this funny. Not at all. I was just thinking that it’s a shame you can’t appreciate Harry’s, er, talents, in the sack. He’s pretty bloody good at it.”

“I have no doubt,” Luna replied. “He’s an excellent boyfriend in every other sense of the word. Very kind and considerate.”

“Which is good, of course,” Ginny agreed. “But he can also be a total wild animal, when he wants to be. It’s… hmm…” she trailed off, gazing at a point somewhere above Luna’s head. “Let’s just say there are fond memories.”

“I’ll bet.” Another thing Luna liked about Ginny was that she had never been shy about her past with Harry. It was clear, in no uncertain terms, that the two of them no longer had romantic feelings for each other, but Luna liked how Ginny (and Harry, too) did not try to deny their history. To do such would be unhealthy, as far as Luna was concerned. Plus, it meant that Luna could ask for Ginny’s help with Harry-related issues, and be confident that Ginny’s advice was, at least partially, based on experience.

“I don’t suppose you have any ideas about what I can do to help him?” she asked the redhead now.

Ginny considered it for a moment, before shaking her head. “Nothing comes to mind, Loop Loops. I’ll keep thinking about it, of course, but if what Harry needs is to turn somebody on, and you cannot be turned on… this might be something he needs to work out for himself.”

Luna sighed. “Yeah, he said the same thing. It’s hard, though, seeing him struggle and not being able to help.”

Ginny patted Luna’s arm. “He’s lucky to have you. Not many women would hear that their boyfriends are unhappy in bed and be concerned. Most would be pissed off at them, or jealous of his other girlfriends.”

Luna shrugged. “There’s nothing to be pissed off or jealous about. It’s not like he can help it.”

“No, I suppose not. But even so. It’s good that you’ve never been the jealous type.” Ginny glanced at her watch, and Luna noticed her eyes widen, just a fraction.

“Are you alright?”

“Yep, but we should order food now if I want to make it back in time.” Ginny stood up and downed the rest of her Butterbeer. “You know,” she continued, putting her tankard down with a loud thunk!, “Considering how not-jealous you are, maybe you should hire Harry out, and let him delight the non-Ace populace. That might solve his problem.”

Luna let out a huff of amusement. “Considering how not-keen Harry is about meeting fame-hungry strangers, I somehow doubt that would work.”

“They wouldn’t all be fame-hungry strangers,” Ginny argued, grabbing a nearby menu. “For one thing, I’d probably be his first customer. Anyway, I assume you want your usual pile of leaves and mayonnaise with hot garden pond water?”

“Caesar salad and green tea, yes, please.”

As Luna watched her best friend walk back to the bar, she found herself musing over her words. Ginny would be Harry’s ‘first customer’, huh? She thought. Interesting.

~*~

Luna continued to ponder her conversation with Ginny for the rest of the work day, and well into the evening. When Harry returned home, she was sitting at the kitchen table, idly stirring a mug of tea and gazing at the abstract painting on the opposite wall. She didn’t notice her partner’s arrival until he placed a firm hand on each of her shoulders. 

“Oh! Hello, love,” she greeted him.

“Hi,” Harry answered, before reaching over her and touching the side of her mug. “It’s cold,” he remarked. 

Luna dipped her finger in her tea, confirming that it was, indeed, lukewarm. “Huh. My mind must have wandered off.”

She plucked out her wand from behind her ear, and cast Warming Charms on the tea and the two plates of spaghetti bolognese she had put on the table when Harry had been due home.

“I would say I’m sorry I’m late,” he said, one corner of his mouth quirked up as he took his usual seat across from her. “But it looks like you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I rarely mind,” Luna said. “I like that you get so into your work. Although if you’d been gone much longer, I probably would have come out of my reverie and started missing you.”

“I wouldn’t want that to happen.” Harry grinned and started on his dinner. He seemed to be in a much better mood today, which was very pleasing for Luna to see. Smiling to herself, she also started to eat.

“So,” said Harry, after several minutes’ silence (apart from chewing). “It’s been a while since you were so away with the nargles that you let your mango and lavender infusion, or whatever gross tea combination you’re enjoying this evening, go cold. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s oat straw, nettle, and spearmint,” Luna corrected him. “And if you drank it, you’d have better skin.”

Harry held out one arm, considering the smooth, nutmeg-coloured flesh that covered it. “That may be right, so my tastebuds are grateful that my skin is naturally flawless.”

“You’re so modest.”

“Only around you.” Harry grinned again. “But come on. What have you been thinking about?”

Luna chewed for a moment or two, taking the time to gather her thoughts. Normally, she and Harry told each other absolutely everything that went on in each others’ lives. Luna had never been one for keeping secrets, and, after all of the secret-keeping that went on at Harry’s expense during the war, it seemed that any appetite he might have had for secrets in the past had left him completely. Honesty, they both usually concluded, was the best policy. 

Having said that, Luna also had a strong sense of intuition, and the older she got, the more she had come to rely on it to lead the way, especially when she had to make a decision she was not sure about. Right now, the decision before her was whether or not she should tell Harry that she and Ginny had been discussing his sexual frustrations. Normally she would, without hesitation. But right then, her intuition was telling her that she would tell him soon enough, but now was not the right time. 

Still, Luna was not a good liar, and Harry’s Auror chops made him almost as good at reading people as she was. So she decided that the best approach would be to tell Harry the truth, and omit a couple of little details.

“I had lunch with Ginny today,” she ended up saying. “I was just thinking about it.”

“I see,” Harry said, in a way that clearly indicated that he didn’t see at all. “Was it a particularly interesting lunch? Was it unusual in some way? Did Ginny order a salad, or something else with nutritional value?”

“Nothing that drastic,” Luna answered. “And it wasn’t that unusual a lunch. I just… really enjoyed it. I love spending time with her.”

To Luna’s ears, the story sounded a little flimsy. But it was, at least, truthful.

Fortunately, Harry did not seem inclined to examine her answer in detail. Instead, he grinned and said, “I hope you’re not thinking of leaving me for my ex. Because, not only would that be devastating, it would also be a bit too twisted and weird for me, or anybody the three of us know.”

Although his tone was playful, Luna chose to answer him seriously. “Definitely not. I love her, but it’s a very different sort of love. She’s my best friend. She’s really attractive, of course. But, so are you. And even if you weren’t, you’re my one and only.”

“Only you can say mushy stuff like that all the time, and not have it sound cheesy.” Harry grinned. “But I’m glad you love her so much. I’m very fond of her, too.”

“You definitely seemed pretty fond of her when the two of you were dating,” Luna remarked, taking a sip of her tea. The oat stalks gave the brew a pleasant malt flavour. It was one of her better combinations. “You know, I don’t think either of you have ever told me why you broke up.”

Harry shrugged. “That’s probably because there’s not much to tell. We just didn’t work well together.”

“How so?” Luna had never been bothered about the whys and wherefores of Harry’s previous relationships. She would listen if he chose to tell her anything, but mostly she figured that if he did not feel the need to talk about it, she did not feel the need to know about it. But right now, that intuition of hers was rearing its inquisitive head again, and Luna had a feeling that it would be good for her to know more about her partner’s past romance with her best friend.

Harry considered the question. “Well, for one thing, we had different views on whether we wanted company. Despite, or maybe because of, Ginny growing up in a house full of people, she liked to be by herself. Or, if I was in a room with her, she’d want me to sit on another chair, unless she was feeling ‘clingy’, to use her word. Whereas you know what I’m like. Solitude reminds me of when I was a kid.”

Luna reached across the table and took Harry’s hand in hers, being sure to grip it tightly. After the war, the Ministry had issued a mandate for everybody who had been involved, in any major capacity, to attend a psychological evaluation to determine whether that person needed post-traumatic counselling and, if so, how much was needed. Luna had needed a fair amount, thanks mainly to her time spent as a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. She still woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night every now and then, with the sound of Bellatrix Lestrange’s manic laughter ringing in her ears. Unsurprisingly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all required extensive counselling, but while Harry had been going through his treatment, his therapist had started to uncover trauma Harry had experienced earlier in his life, as a result of living with those horrible Dursleys. As it turned out, working through ten years of child abuse takes a very long time, and Harry was in therapy for many months after his peers. And although Harry had come a long way, it seemed unlikely that he would ever fully recover in some areas. Too much solitude was one thing that he simply could not stand.

Harry cleared his throat, and Luna gave his hand another squeeze. 

“You don’t have to keep talking, if you don’t want,” she said.

Harry shook his head. “No, no. It’s okay. I just needed a minute.” He cleared his throat one more time before continuing. “So, Ginny goes away all the time, as you know, and I used to hate that. I wanted to talk to her every day, and she, completely reasonably, would sometimes be too busy, or too tired, to Floo-call me. Then, whenever she was home, she’d get annoyed at me because I’d follow her around everywhere.”

“Maybe you should have pretended to be a puppy?” Luna suggested.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d make a convincing small animal.” Harry rolled his eyes, but Luna was pleased to see that they looked a little more upturned. “I remember, she used to wake me up in the middle of the night, because I’d curl up to her in my sleep and hold her like a giant teddy bear. She hated that - said it made her feel all hot and sweaty, and not in a good way.”

Luna smiled. “Aww, but I love it when you do that,” she said. 

It was Harry’s turn to give her hand a squeeze. “One of the many reasons why you and I make a better couple than me and Ginny did. I loved her a lot, and I know she loved me too, but our needs for physical closeness and affection were too different. We decided we worked better as friends, and I think we’ve proven that by now.”

Luna nodded. “That makes sense. I think I would have felt similar to you, if I were dating Ginny.”

“Probably,” Harry agreed. “You definitely like being close to me, more than she did.”

“So,” Luna continued, “is there anything about her that you miss?”

At that, Harry raised a singular eyebrow. “I swear, if it wasn’t you who was asking me this, I’d think that you were trying to make yourself jealous.”

Luna shrugged. “Jealousy is a pretty useless emotion, so I don’t trouble myself with feeling it.”

“Remind me to tell my junior Aurors that when they moan about their workmates getting better shifts,” Harry quipped. 

The two of them fell silent while Harry considered Lun a’s question. Luna used the conversation break to finish her dinner and clear up both of their plates. She was just pulling the last couple of slices of orange and poppyseed cake out of the fridge when Harry cleared his throat again.

“I miss a couple of things. She doesn’t drink disgusting tea, for one.”

“I think you’d like some of them if you gave them a try, you know.”

“Not a chance. We’d also watch Quidditch matches together, and, no offence, love, but it’s always better watching Quidditch with a fellow fan.”

Luna had to bite down a grin. It was not the first time that day that a Quidditch comparison had been made, after all.

“But, I think I miss her passion most of all.”

“‘Her passion’?” Luna repeated. “You’re not comparing her to me again, I hope? Because I think I’m pretty passionate.”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Harry said sincerely, giving Luna’s hand a kiss as she passed him a slice of cake. “And I love your passion as well. But Ginny’s was different. When she gets excited, or angry, about something, she gets this… I don’t know… this fire inside her. When you get to be close to that fire, it’s pretty exciting.”

“I see.” Luna had a bite of cake. It tasted pretty good, considering how it had been in the fridge for a couple of days. “Have you got an example of this ‘fire’?”

“Hmm…” Harry pondered. “Oh, yes. I went with her to the Harpies’ tryouts. She qualified for the reserve squad, which is practically unheard of for someone fresh out of Hogwarts. I remember, she ran up to me and kissed me, and… well, let’s just say that kiss was in my top three. It was…”

“Arousing?” Luna suggested.

This time, Harry’s smile was shy. “Very arousing. She was still living in the Burrow. I stayed there that night, and let’s just say I’m glad I thought to cast _Muffliato_ around her bedroom.”

Luna chuckled. “Considering how loud Ginny is in general, I’m not surprised at all to hear that she’s loud.”

“‘Loud’ is putting it mildly,” Harry agreed. “I was living at Grimmauld place when we were together. One of the few things I actually liked about that house was that it was the only place where Ginny could be as loud as she wanted, and I knew that I’d be the only one who would hear it.”

“No doubt.”

Harry offered her a coy smile, before clearing his throat yet again, this time a little more gruffly. “Anyway,” he said. “That’s probably what I miss most. Can I eat this cake now?”

“Go ahead,” Luna said, and Harry immediately hacked off a large chunk and shoved it in his mouth. As Luna watched him eat, she noticed some subtle changes to his demeanour. Harry’s skin was generally a couple of shades too dark for things like blushing to be noticeable, but Luna was sure she could see a pink tinge on his cheeks. He was breathing just a fraction louder than normal, and, although it was hard to tell from where she was sitting, she was fairly sure that his pupils were dilated.

 _How interesting_ , she thought. Despite not knowing what arousal felt like, herself, she was more than familiar with what arousal looked like on her partner. Unless she was much mistaken, Harry’s recollection of his and Ginny’s past sexual escapades was getting his motor running.

Luna recalled what Ginny had said to her earlier that day. _I’d be his first customer_. 

Luna took another bite of cake, this time chewing it with no small amount of satisfaction. She had an idea.

~*~

Another week passed, and before long it was Christmas Eve. Luna woke up to the bright, almost glaring winter sunshine filtering through the bedroom window, and she had to smile. Her intuition was in play again, and she had a feeling that today was going be excellent.

There was not a lot of work going on in the office, and Luna was not finding her work as enthralling as usual. She was allowed to leave in the middle of the afternoon, and she pelted for the Floos as soon as her department head excused her. She needed to get home as soon as possible. There was preparation work to do.

Several hours later, Luna heard the distinct pop! Of Apparition, indicating that Harry had arrived home. She glanced around the room, and came to the conclusion that everything was as in-place as it could be. Harry appeared in the doorway and, as Luna had predicted, his face immediately broke into a grin.

“Gin!”

Ginny grinned back at Harry. She rose from the table, where she and Luna had both been seated, and enveloped her good friend in a big hug. Harry’s arms wrapped around her, he buried his nose in her red hair, and Luna was almost positive that he was breathing her in. She might have been reading too much into things, of course. But her excitement mounted all the same.

“So, what brings you here?” Harry asked, once the two of them separated.

“Luna invited me,” Ginny answered, turning and giving Luna a wink that only she could see.

“You don’t mind, do you, love?” Luna asked, arranging her face into the closest approximation of concern that she could manage. “I didn’t know if you wanted it to be just the two of us this evening?”  
“‘Course I don’t mind,” Harry said, before taking a moment to reconsider. “Well, I probably would have minded if it were anybody else, but you’re always welcome, Gin. The three of us make an excellent threesome.”

“‘An excellent threesome’, huh?” Ginny repeated, her mouth quirked up in amusement.

“I’m going to serve up dinner,” Luna said, quickly exiting to the kitchen before Harry had a chance to see her laugh. 

~*~

Luna had planned out the meal carefully, to ensure that Harry was in as good a mood as possible by the end of it. She’d always enjoyed cooking, and while Harry was not as obsessed with food as he was with, say, fighting crime, or receiving good head, he certainly appreciated a well-cooked meal. His favourite foods were, unsurprisingly, the sort of traditional British fare that they ate at Hogwarts - stews, roasts, steak and kidney pie, bangers and mash, etc. She went for a hearty shepherd's pie with peas and carrots that evening, accompanied by plenty of red wine and finished with a freshly-baked treacle tart (the only dish that Harry had ever specifically requested she learned to make).

By the time they had finished eating, all three of them were full, satisfied, and a little buzzed from the wine. Luna cleared away all the plates, and when she returned to her seat, Harry placed a hand on hers, topped up her empty wine glass, and gave her a lazy grin. The meal had had its desired effect - he was in a good mood.

Luna directed her gaze at Ginny, who was watching the blonde witch inquisitively. Luna nodded to her, and Ginny straightened up. It was now time for the most crucial step of the plan.

“So, love,” Luna said, turning back to look at her partner. “Would you like to know why I invited Ginny over?”

Harry’s lazy smile remained in place, but a flicker of confusion passed through his eyes. “I just thought you wanted to catch up? Or maybe Ginny had no plans for Christmas Eve, and you felt bad for her.”

“Those are both reasonable assumptions,” Luna acquiesced, “but they are wrong.” She gave Harry’s hand a squeeze. “You remember last week, when I told you that I had lunch with Ginny, and that I really enjoyed spending time with her?”

Another flicker of confusion, this one more pronounced. “Yeah…” he said.

“Well, to tell you the truth, we spent much of that lunch talking about you. Specifically, we were talking about the trouble you’ve been having in the bedroom.”

“Luna!” The lazy smile disappeared in an instant. He yanked his hand away from hers as if it had suddenly caught fire. He looked like he was one step away from dramatically flouncing out of the room. “I can’t believe you! That’s private!”

“I’m sorry, love,” Luna apologised. “I didn’t mean to tell her. She sussed it out of me.”

Ginny nodded. “It’s true,” she agreed, and Luna decided not to mention that she did not put up much resistance once Ginny had worked it out. 

“Anyway,” she continued. “Ginny told me then that it was a real shame that I can’t appreciate how good you are in the sack, and that I should put you out for hire.”

“Ginny!” Harry squawked. 

“What?” Ginny responded with a shrug. “I was just saying, since Luna doesn’t care for it, it seems like a wasted opportunity.”

“I suppose I could do it, if we’re ever in need of a quick couple of Gallions,” Luna said idly, ignoring Harry’s continued sputters of indignation. “I probably would have brushed it off as a joke, to be honest. But then Ginny said that, if I ever were to hire you out, she would be your first customer.”

At this, Luna noticed that Ginny and Harry locked eyes. Despite Harry’s continued protests, she could see a definite flush in his cheeks, and she had to smile. Sometimes Harry was _too_ easy for her to read.

“Now, if you remember,” she carried on, “you and I had that interesting discussion later that evening, about yours and Ginny’s relationship. I say ‘interesting’, because I was intrigued by you saying that you sometimes missed her.. What did you call it? Her fire.”

“Which I thought was pretty poetic, for you,” Ginny said.

“Seriously?” Harry asked. “You told Ginny about that conversation, too?”

Luna shrugged. “Well, yeah,” she said. “I figured she’d want to know. It’s not every day that somebody finds out they have a noteworthy fire about them.”

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his noses as though the action would help him to take in all the new information.

“To be honest,” Luna continued. “I actually might not have told her, if it weren’t for how you reacted when we talked about certain… shall we say, ‘adults only’ aspects of your time together.”

“How I reacted?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Luna said. She slid out of her chair and sauntered closer to him. “Your breath, for instance,” she whispered in his ear. “It… quickened. Your pupils were dilated. And your cheeks… even with your skin tone, there was a definite redness about them.” She shook her head in amusement. “Harry, my love. I may not know what arousal feels like, but after being with you for two years, I am more than aware of what it looks like on you. That night you looked just like you look every time you see me naked. And, if I’m not much mistaken…” she made a show of looking at Harry’s face now. “Yes. You are looking very similar now.”

“That’s probably because of the wine,” Harry said, taking a small step away. Luna noted, with amusement, that he didn’t deny becoming aroused to thoughts of Ginny the other day.

“After that night,” Luna carried on, “as I was musing over the troubles you’ve been having in the bedroom, the appreciation Ginny has for your technique, and your visible excitement at the memory of being with Ginny… everything seemed to click. I’ve worked out the perfect way to help you.”

She turned towards the other witch in the room. “Ginny?”

The redhead nodded, stood up, and whipped off her black wrap dress. Underneath it, she wore a negligee made of emerald green satin and strategically-placed black lace. The garment was worn at Luna’s request, after Ginny had assured her that it was a gift bought for her by Harry, and something that he would often ask her to wear when sex was on the schedule.

The very second that Ginny opened her dress up, Harry stood up and backed away with such urgency that he nearly toppled over. Luna could hardly blame him, but she had to smile regardless. It was exactly the sort of reaction she expected from him.

“Gin! I… what… what in Merlin’s name are you doing!?” Harry asked, sounding hysterical.

“Standing in front of you in lingerie?” Ginny answered.

“You know what I… Luna! What’s going on?” Harry turned towards his partner, his eyes pleading her to make sense of the situation. Luna felt a little bad for him, despite herself, and she figured it was best to be as frank as possible.

“I’d have thought it obvious, Harry,” she said. “I’ve invited Ginny to come over and have sex with you.”

“What… have you gone completely mental? You’re asking me to cheat on you?”

“Told you he’d say that,” Ginny commented. Luna tapped her nose in acknowledgement before turning back to Harry. 

“Harry, you are so blessedly traditional in your views sometimes, it’s almost charming. But, honestly, think about it. How is this cheating? I’m the one who organised this, and I’m actively encouraging you to participate, because I want you to experience sleeping with another sexual person again. Indeed, I fully intend to watch the entire show. Thankfully, I still have a full glass of wine.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw Ginny shiver. The blonde witch turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m sorry,” Ginny apologised. “I just… I kind of like being watched.”

“Well, in that case, my pleasure.” Luna winked at her and turned back to her partner. “So, you see? Not cheating. Okay?”

“No!” Harry protested. “Not okay! Definitely not okay!”

“Why not?” Luna frowned at him. “Was I wrong? Do you not like the idea of sleeping with Ginny again?”

At that, Ginny flicked her long, red hair over her almost-bare shoulder. In doing so, she exposed the graceful line of her neck - an area of the female body that Luna knew, from experience, was one of Harry’s favourites. Glancing back at Harry, Luna saw his eyes widen in appreciation, and she knew that she definitely wasn’t wrong. No, something else was holding him back, and she needed to work it out if she wanted this to go ahead as she’d planned it.

“Ginny,” she therefore said, glancing at the redhead witch. “Could you give us a minute? Maybe wait for us in the bedroom? There’s a nice armchair in there.”

Ginny shrugged. “Sure,” she said, hooking her dress over her arm and leaving the room. Luna noted that Harry’s eyes followed her out, and she had to assume that he was focusing particularly on the swinging of her hips that she, personally, found aesthetically pleasing. But she had to imagine that Harry was finding it pleasing for a wholly different reason.

Once Ginny had gone, Harry slumped back onto his chair. Luna approached him, and Harry, adjusted his position, seemingly on autopilot, so his lap was available for perching. And so, Luna perched, and wrapped her arms around his neck. In any other situation, she would call this her happy place. As it was, the skin-on-skin contact with her partner gave her a sense of peace, and she knew that her touch had a similar effect on him.

Harry let out a long sigh, and Luna felt sure that her actions were having their desired effect.

“Harry,” she said softly, and Harry’s eyes met hers. “What’s really going on here? I know this isn’t a conventional solution to your problem, but you and I have never been conventional. Personally, I think this is a pretty good solution. Ginny’s my best friend, and still one of your best friends. You two are really sexually attracted to each other, and I think this will make you both happy. It will definitely make me happy, knowing that all of your needs are being met. What more is there?”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. After a moment he closed his mouth and sighed once more, only this time there was a slight wobble to it. Luna placed a hand on his cheek, and gently pushed his face back, so she could see his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers.

“Luna,” he eventually said, his voice carrying an unmistakable croak. “I’m sorry. This is really thoughtful of you. Extraordinarily thoughtful, really. And I don’t deserve it. I… I should be… better than this.”

“‘Better than this…’?” Luna echoed. “What do you mean?”

Harry cleared his throat. “I mean I… I shouldn’t want to have sex with somebody else.”

Luna cocked her head, confused. “Why not? Most sexual people want to sleep with more than one person. The only reason they don’t is because of silly cultural prudence. Being sexually attracted to multiple people just makes you normal.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s not just that, love. It’s that… oh, Merlin, I’m so sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry…”

“Harry,” Luna interrupted her. “Stop apologising. Or, at least, tell me what you’re apologising for, so I can decide whether you need to apologise for it or not.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, taking a couple more deep breaths to calm himself down. “I shouldn’t want to have sex with Ginny more than I want to have sex with you, because she isn’t Ace.”

Luna frowned. Not in disapproval, but in confusion. She was tempted to respond by saying ‘that’s it?’ But she had a feeling Harry would not appreciate it. Still, it would be an honest response on her part. As far as she saw it, it was obvious that Harry would want to have sex with Ginny more than he wanted to with her. Ginny is another very sexual person, and Harry needed to have sex with other sexuals to be fully satisfied. Ginny was, for all intents and purposes, a better sexual fit for him than Luna could ever be. It wasn’t as if he loved Ginny more than he loved her. It wasn’t as if sexual attraction and romantic attraction were the same thing…

Just then, Luna remembered something that Madam Pomfrey had told her, all those years ago. “There are many different ways to be attracted to people,” Pomfrey had said. “Asexual people don’t experience sexual attraction, so, in a way, it is much easier for them to understand that sexual love, or lust, is not the same as romantic love. Sometimes we assume that the two are one and the same, but they’re not.”

Luna now understood Harry’s distress.

“It’s… I don’t understand it,” he was saying. “I don’t know why I’m feeling like this, but I hate it. It feels like, like I’m cheating on you, even though I haven’t done anything. I love you, Luna. I love you so much it hurts, sometimes. You should be enough, for me… why are you shaking your head?”

Luna stopped, choosing instead to do the best thing she could think of doing, and kissing her boyfriend in the sort of slow, deep way that she never wanted to kiss anybody else, for as long as she lived. 

When she pulled away, Harry looked at her, confused. She supposed that now was the time to explain.

“Harry,” she said, “I love you too. So much that it hurts, sometimes.”

That managed to get a smile from him, albeit a small one. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Luna continued. “I want to be your wife someday, and the mother of your children, and the one who looks after you in times of sickness or sadness… or both. And I think I’m going to be amazing at all of those things.”

“You are,” Harry said, immediately. “I know you are.”

“Thanks.” Luna placed a hand now on each of her partner’s shoulders. “But, Harry, as much as we might have in common, we are not two pieces of one puzzle. We are each our own, independent puzzles, and there are always going to be areas of your life where I am ‘not enough’... just like there are areas in my life where you’re ‘not enough’. I mean, it’s not like you have ever volunteered to enjoy my new tea blends with me, or to join me when I try to find the Crumple Horned Snorkack.”

“That is true…” Harry said slowly. “But those are hobbies and interests. They are important, of course, but this is different. This is one of the most fundamental components of a relationship.”

“Not to me,” Luna replied with a shrug. “When Madam Pomfrey first told me that I might be asexual, she also told me about different types of attraction. As an asexual person, I don’t experience sexual attraction. As a romantic person, however, I do experience romantic attraction, and I experience it very deeply, for you. I think that our relationship is as full, and loving, and wonderful as a relationship can be, but I don’t think of sex as a necessary part of that relationship. To me, sex is something we do together, because you enjoy it.” She suddenly let out a wry chuckle. “Actually, it feels like I’m indulging you in one of your hobbies.”

Harry frowned. “I don’t know how to feel about you calling sex ‘one of my hobbies’.”

“Well, that’s the other thing,” she replied. “My views on sex are very different to yours. You are a very sexual person, and you happen to be a sexual person that needs a sexual connection with somebody else who experiences sexual attraction. You haven’t been getting that since you started sleeping with me, and it’s taking its toll on your happiness.” 

Luna pressed her forehead against his once again.

“Harry, I implore you, please stop beating yourself up about being sexually attracted to Ginny. Your feelings towards her don’t mean that you love me any less. She is a better sexual fit for you than me, and I’m perfectly okay with that. For me, seeing you stressed and unhappy is far worse than the thought of you shagging another woman… particularly when said woman is the only person that I love and trust almost as much as I love and trust you.”

Luna then offered Harry a sly smile. “In fact, if I were a sexual person, I think that I would find the thought of you shagging Ginny… really hot.”

Harry smiled again, seemingly unable to help himself. “We are both very good-looking people,” he ventured, and Luna had to grin at the reappearance of Harry’s cockiness. 

“You know what I think,” she said.

“Mmm?” 

“I think,” Luna said, dropping her voice down to a low, near-whisper, “that when we go into the bedroom and you shag Ginny’s brains out, part of what will make it so great for both of you is how much you love each other. Because sexual attraction, lust, whatever you want to call it, is its own kind of love. And, for what it’s worth, seeing you make my best friend so happy is going to make me love you even more.”

Harry takes a moment to take all of that information in. Then, to Luna’s triumph, he gave her an enormous grin. 

He was ready.

“So,” she said, sliding out of his lap and holding out her hand. “Are you ready to show Ginny what she’s been missing?”

~*~

When Luna and Harry entered their bedroom, hand-in-hand, it was immediately obvious that Ginny had not bothered to wait. The redhead was lying on the bed, her legs wide apart. A pair of tiny, emerald-green knickers were hanging off one foot, her negligee was hiked up to just above her navel, and her very wet cunt was on totally unabashed display. Or, at least, what of it that was not being concealed by the several fingers Ginny currently had buried inside it was on display.

Upon seeing them both, Ginny glanced up at them, making no attempt whatsoever to cover herself up.

“You couldn’t have waited?” Luna inquired.

“Not really,” Ginny responded. “You two were taking for absolute bloody ever, and I was in here, looking at this bed, and thinking about the day you got me this negligee, Harry.”

Harry, who had been watching Ginny’s fingers so intently that he had not appeared to notice Luna letting go of his hand, seemed to shake himself out of it when he heard his name.

Ginny grinned at him. “Remember what happened that evening, when you came into my room?”

The low growl that came out of Harry’s barely-open mouth was something that Luna was fairly sure she had never heard before. As Harry crawled onto the bed, she settled herself into the armchair and sipped from the wine glass she had brought with her, ready to watch what she believed was going to be an enlightening show.

Pausing only briefly to remove the knickers from Ginny’s ankle, Harry shifted himself until he was hovering above Ginny, and kissed her. Luna noted that both of their bodies seemed to sigh in relief, and she had to assume that the relief was coming from the promise of long-denied sexual desire finally being addressed. 

Ginny’s stomach, perfectly flat and sculpted under the silky green fabric, was pressed flush against the crumpled, button-down shirt Harry had on. One of Harry’s hands travelled between her legs. Luna couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but he soon brought his hand back up, touched his fingers together, and pulled them apart. Even from her relatively faraway position, Luna could see the strings of moisture between his fingers.

“Wow, Gin,” Harry commented. “You’re soaking. How long were you touching yourself before we got here?”

Ginny frowned for a moment in thought. “Three minutes, maybe?”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise, and Ginny’s responding grin reminded Luna of the time she had eaten the last of Harry’s treacle tart, and was trying, unsuccessfully, to deny it. 

“It never takes me long when I think about you fucking me, Potter.”

Luna would have dismissed the comment as an example of Ginny’s usual abruptness, but Harry’s second, slightly louder growl indicated that he found her words very pleasing indeed. He trailed down her body at breakneck speed, and before Ginny seemed to know what was happening, his face was buried in her cunt. 

Luna could not see much. Ginny had raised her leg, and it blocked Harry’s face from her view. But she could hear wet, slurping sounds and occasional grunts from him. It sounded not-dissimilar to somebody eating ice cream on a hot summer’s day, trying to ensure that they caught all of it before it melted onto their hand. Ginny, meanwhile, let out loud moans that sounded like she was in pain. As the moans got louder and higher-pitched, however, she also started gasping ‘yes… yes!’, which left Luna in no doubt that pain was very far removed from what she was feeling.

“Oh, sweet Merlin, Harry,” she moaned. “I’m close… I’m close… please, keep going! More!”

The slurping sounds Luna could hear got faster, and within the space of, perhaps, thirty seconds, Ginny let out one more loud “ohhh!”, and quivered against him. Luna covered her mouth with her glass to hide a chuckle. Sometimes the sight of someone orgasming was a funny thing to behold.

Ginny collapsed onto the bed, her breathing coming in deep, heavy pants. As she calmed down, Harry shifted back up and kissed her again. This time the kiss was slower, and less desperate. Ginny brought one hand to up Harry’s cheek while her leg slid up his calf. His fingers, Luna noticed, wound themselves in Ginny’s hair, and the combination of Ginny’s fiery red locks and Harry’s warm nutmeg-coloured skin struck Luna as warmly beautiful. It reminded her of autumn.

They continued to kiss, and Luna noticed that Ginny was quickly recovering from her euphoria. Soon enough, her hand travelled up and into Harry’s thick, black hair, tugging not-too-gently on the strands. Luna was sure she heard a purr of satisfaction from him.

Ginny broke the kiss and whispered something to Harry, who grinned at her, before turning to Luna. “Speak up, Gin,” he said. “Don’t forget, we have an audience.”

“Oh, shit. Yes,” Gin said, inelegantly, before turning to Luna. “I just asked him if he would like me to return the favour.”

Luna had to smile at that. “He does like a good blow job, doesn’t he?”

“That he does,” Ginny agreed. “I told you that class we went to in London would be worth it.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry interrupted them, sitting up. “You went to… what? A blow job class?”

“Yep,” Ginny replied, unabashed. “There’s a class for everything in Muggle London.”

“It was her idea,” Luna added. “She thought it would be fun, and I wanted to improve my technique for you.”

Harry’s eyes visibly softened at that. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” Luna replied. “And you can show me how much you love me, by continuing to shag another woman while I watch.”

Harry shook his head, in amusement more than anything else. “Well, at least nobody can tell us that our relationship is ordinary.”

He turned back to Ginny, who was now sitting up and resting on her heels. She reached for the buttons of his shirt, and he, in an apparent effort to help her along, quickly undid his belt and got out of his trousers with a series of indelicate shimmies. Luna was forced to cover her mouth again. Her partner was many things, but elegant was definitely not one of them. 

Once the trousers had been kicked off, Harry moved to take off his trunks. To both his and Luna’s surprise, however, Ginny pulled his hand away. 

“No,” she told him. “I want to unwrap you.”

Harry looked confused for half a second, before his face broke into another sly grin. “Well, alright then,” he said.

She placed one hand on each of his shoulders and pushed him down, onto the pillows. Once his position was more horizontal, she rocked down and kissed him, briefly but deeply. She then copied his earlier actions and slid down his body. He shifted his legs apart, just slightly, and she settled herself into a kneeling position between them. His trunks, which were already a fairly form-fitting style of underwear, were now visibly straining with the task of keeping his substantial arousal contained.

Moving more carefully and with more precision than Luna had ever seen in the close-to-twenty years that she had known her, Ginny slipped her hands under the waistband of his pants, then lifted them up just enough to expose Harry’s cock to the elements. She replaced the waistband just underneath his balls, before straightening up and spitting on her hand.

“We have lube, you know,” Luna felt the need to pipe up. “My favourite’s the cherry-flavoured one.”

“Nah,” Ginny said. “I think this is hotter. And I can’t smell him with a mouth full of cherry.”

“You want to smell him? Why?”

Luna realised after the fact that that was probably a naive question, but Ginny paused what she was doing, sat up, and thought about it. Harry propped himself up on his elbows as well, presumably to watch the exchange.

“I guess I like the smell,” Ginny eventually said. “It’s not, like, a good or bad smell, but I find it arousing. I’ve found that with all my partners.” She glanced over at Harry. “What do you think?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I suppose. I can’t say I’ve really thought about it.”

It now made a little more sense why Harry liked to shove his nose in Luna’s hair or rest it against her neck, and take deep breaths in, particularly mid-coitus. Perhaps he was getting a hit of pheromones. 

“Well,” she continued, “I might have some flavourless lube as well, should you need it.”

“Cheers, Loop Loops. But I think we’ll be fine.” Ginny reached for Harry’s cock with her spit-slicked hand. She started to slowly work her hand up and down the shaft, pulling the foreskin backwards and forwards and ensuring that every inch of it was coated. Ginny then pulled the foreskin all the way back and wet her lips.

As far as sexual activities were concerned, giving one’s partner oral sex struck Luna as the least potentially arousing activity for the person delivering said oral. After all, none of the body parts that traditionally felt pleasure were located in the oral canal. And yet, Luna was aware that some people did get aroused while giving blow jobs, and she was reasonably sure that Ginny would be one of them. 

And so she watched, keenly, as Ginny first gave the very tip of Harry’s shaft a tiny kiss, then slowly started to take him into her mouth. Harry let out a long, blissful sigh, which Luna had to smile at. He had probably been wanting to feel something hot and wet surrounding his cock for some time now. 

Ginny took his cock in as far as she could, then she pulled it back out and, Luna noted with interest, blew on the shaft. Harry shivered, and Luna had to assume that it was not just from the cold sensation, because his hand then reached for the top of Ginny’s head. He grunted out ‘do that again’, which Ginny did, before grinning widely at Harry’s strangled ‘hnnngh!’

“You’re so fun to tease,” Ginny commented. “But, I think it’s time for me to finish this job.”

She took him in her mouth again. This time, instead of taking him completely out again, she pulled back until he was most of the way out, then caressed the head with her tongue. 

Harry responded by tightening his grip on Ginny’s hair and pushing her further down. Ginny looked to be perfectly fine with that, if her throaty groan was any indication. As Harry’s moans got louder, Luna noticed Ginny’s hand move between her own legs, which slid further apart of their own accord.

“Oh, Gin… oh, I’ve missed this… Gin! I’m so close! Should I pull out?” Harry tried to sit up, but Ginny pressed the hand not currently up her negligee against Harry’s chest. Harry followed it and laid down again, and Ginny’s hand travelled back down to his cock. Luna saw her cup his balls gently, before giving them a light squeeze. Harry let out one last, long, guttural groan, and nearly lifted himself off the bed as he jerked his hips up and released his load into Ginny’s waiting mouth.

Ginny continued to work her tongue around his cock as he rode out the waves of his climax. When he stopped shaking and his muscles visibly relaxed, Ginny crawled forward, straddling him before kneeling back. Luna could see her partner’s softening cock being nudged by one of Ginny’s buttocks.

“That,” Ginny said, her hips rocking against him as though they had a mind of their own, “was so, so hot.”

“It really was,” Harry agreed, sounding more than a little breathless. 

Ginny grabbed hold of his upper arms and pulled him upright. She then lifted her arms up, and he removed her negligee with the sort of ease that Luna felt could only come from large amounts of practice.

“Please tell me,” Ginny said, her now completely visible hips continuing to move against him. “Tell me that your stamina hasn’t gone down with age, because I need that gorgeous cock of yours in my cunt right now, if not sooner.”

Harry growled in response and pulled her to him. He kissed her with force, and Luna could see his tongue demanding dominance. 

“Keep saying such fucking filthy things to me, Weasley,” he said, when they broke apart, “and you’ll see that my stamina has gotten better, if anything.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ginny asked. She reached behind her, locating his cock in record time. Luna saw that Harry was, indeed, making a swift recovery. He was already half-hard.

“Tell me, Harry,” she said, managing to get a fist around his shaft without needing to look behind her (something that Luna found very impressive indeed). “After we broke up, how often did you jerk off to the thought of me?”

Harry’s hips started jerking up to meet Ginny’s hand. Or, at least, they jerked up as much as they could, with Ginny sitting on him. Given his mounting excitement, he sounded remarkably calm when he answered, “probably every night, for the first few months.”

Luna was not surprised to hear that. She was sure Harry would masturbate several times a day, if he could take breaks from work that often.

“Well, guess what?” Ginny asked, before answering her own question. “After we broke up, I would lie on my bed every night, take some of that orange scented essential oil you love so much, and rub it all over myself.”

Whether it was the soft, husky tone of Ginny’s voice, the words she was using, or the feel of her fingers on his prick, Luna did not know. But she could see her boyfriend’s cock grow visibly harder as she spoke.

“Then,” Ginny continued, “I would slide my hand between my legs. As I touched my clit, I would imagine that your tongue was touching it. Licking it.” 

Harry let out a whimper, and his hands gripped Ginny’s thighs. 

“Then, I would cup my breast with my other hand, and pretend that it was your hand on me. My nipples would get hard, just imagining that.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Harry muttered. 

“And then,” Ginny near-whispered, rising onto her knees, “I would think about taking your beautiful cock, lining it up, and sinking onto it.”

She shifted backwards, and her thigh blocked Harry’s cock from Luna’s view. 

“I’d remember your cock filling me up,” Ginny said, “like it was custom-made for me.”

Ginny started to sink down, and Luna had to assume from her best friend’s satisfied expression that she was impaling herself on her boyfriend’s prick. It looked as though Ginny was about to lose her current cool composure, which was amusing. Luna had had the same prick inside her many times, and its effect was largely lost on her, but it definitely was not lost on Ginny. The redhead closed her eyes and arched her back, giving herself a moment or two to appreciate, and perhaps get used to, the sensation.

When Ginny opened her eyes again, she fixed Harry with a look so serious, so un-Ginny-like, that Luna felt a flicker of concern.

“I’ve been wanting to feel your cock in me again for the past two and a half years,” she finally said.

Harry did not say anything in response to that, but he pulled Ginny towards him with such force that Luna wouldn’t have been surprised if their heads had smashed together. They kissed, and Luna watched Ginny’s buttocks in fascination as they moved up and down. Harry’s hips moved to match Ginny’s thrusts for just a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her and, with one swift, sudden action, rolled them over. 

‘Please, Gin,’ he said, all of his bravado coming back, now that he was looming above her. ‘You call that thrusting?’ 

And then he started ramming into her with a ferocity Luna had never seen from him before, and Luna finally understood what Ginny meant when she had said that Harry could be a ‘total wild animal’ when the situation demanded it. Ginny positively shrieked with pleasure, her legs wrapping around him. He took her hands in his and stretched them above her head, elongating her athletic torso for, Luna assumed, his viewing pleasure. 

“Oh Harry,” Ginny whimpered. “Fuck me harder. Make me come so hard that I see stars.” Harry growled, bending down and clamping his mouth around one of her pert nipples. As his tongue danced around the hardened nub, Ginny cried out, ‘yes!... YES!’ She pushed herself frantically against him, and her eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm overcame her. Then, one final thrust later, Harry hissed out an enthusiastic ‘yessss!’ and climaxed as well. This time, as she watched her boyfriend’s eyes flutter closed, Luna remembered that, sometimes, orgasms could be beautiful. 

Harry lowered himself onto Ginny, and the two of them laid there for several moments, catching their breath. Harry then looked over, smiled at Luna, and beckoned her over. 

Luna set down her now-empty wine glass, stood up, and sidled over to him. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and she smiled, bent down, and gave him a slow, lingering kiss; one that felt like an invention of theirs and theirs alone. 

“This was a wonderful gift, Luna,” he said. “Thank you.” He looked down at the woman in his arms. “And thank you, too.” 

“Oh,” Ginny replied. “It was my pleasure. Literally.” 

Luna perched on the end of the bed, playing idly with Harry’s hair. “So, did my idea work? Was that what you needed?” 

“I think it was.” Harry answered. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Luna responded, before looking over at the other young witch in the room. 

“Gin, how often would you be willing to shag Harry?” 

“What?” Harry said. “I thought this was a one-off…?” 

Luna shook her head. “It doesn’t have to be, if you both want to keep doing this. As long as one of you lets me know, so I’m not worried if Harry isn’t home on time, or something.” 

They both blink at her for a moment, and then Ginny, surprisingly, leaned over and kissed Luna, right on the mouth. 

“Thank you, Loop Loops,” she said. 

“You really are the most amazing girlfriend I could have asked for,” Harry elaborated.

Luna smiled, and took Harry’s hand. “Merry Christmas, my loves.”


End file.
